Just Sleep Yuki
by Lil Nezumi
Summary: YukiKyo - What if you knew someone was watching you and you didn't know who? What if you were left alone for the week-end and found out who?


**Title: **Just Sleep... Yuki

**Author: **Lil Nezumi

**Origins:** Fruits Basket

**Disclaimer:** Love the characters, but I don't own them. Enough said.

**Rating:** 16 **plus**, I'm guessing

**Warning: **shounen ai, yaoi pairing, (not too graphic) If you don't like it, just lump it and don't read.

**Pairing:** Yuki - Kyo

**ANote: **When I first found the FANFIC website, I was impressed. However, I knew if I wanted to read a particular story in it, I may have to write it. So here it is, enjoy.

****

Just Sleep... Yuki

**Prologue:**

It was your typical morning in the Sohma household with two exceptions, Tohru wasn't there and neither was Shigure. Tohru was gone on a week-end holiday with her two best friends and Shigure was roped into a three day convention. It must be noted that he brought a guest along with him to alleviate his boredom. _(LN: If your guessing Adam or Hatter or both, that's O.K. You might be right, but it's not necessary to know for this story.)_

This only means that the cat and the rat had the entire house to themselves. The silence found within the house after their two house mates had left was deafening. The expression "You could here a pin drop", should be finished by "and it would have sounded like thunder".

They had each made a promise to Shigure to not do anything to destroy the house and they had each made a separate promise at different times to Tohru to not provoke the other into fighting. Her reason for extracting such a promise from the two of them was simple. She was afraid that if one hurt the other, she wouldn't be there to take care of them. She didn't mention her fear, but they both knew that she would be disappointed so made the promise.

So by unspoken consensus Yuki and Kyo decided to not to talk to one another and therefore to prevent that they avoided each other.

****

**First Morning:**

Kyo was up early, as usual, and was working out in the yard.

Yuki was also up early, not to work out but to watch the baka neko work out from his bedroom window. It was part of his normal routine. None of the other members of the household knew. Yuki admired the cat's form and graceful moves. The serious and concentrated look attracted him. With his sunset eyes intense and fixed at a point in front of him, "He's amazing", Yuki thought. After watching for a time, he would fall back asleep and wake up more tired than before, which accounts for his zombified status on most mornings.

To say the Kyo was not aware of someone watching his routine was incorrect. He knew someone watched, he just had no idea who it could be. Until this morning.

He figured Tohru would watch him because she had shown partial interest in martial arts when they first broke their friendship ground on the roof that day. He, also, figured it could have been Shigure in order to drum up inspiration for his books, he didn't let himself think what kind of inspiration it could be, but he thought -Whatever?!- and left it at that.

Now due to the absence of those two, he knew precisely who it was. Kyo was surprised and a little irked -What the hell is HE doing, watching me?-, but didn't let it disturb his routine and he didn't let it show on his face except with a slightly deeper scowl than normal. He didn't want to tip off the rat that he knew he was being watched by him.

Yuki noticed the change in the cat's face, but took as -He's thinking of an opponent he doesn't like-. Yuki felt saddened because he thought -It's me, I'm his opponent, again-. This is about the time that the rat stopped watching. His feelings may never come out in the open around others, but in his room he felt everything. So, he went back to sleep with the sad little look on his face.

-I'm no longer being watched. Now that I know it's HIM what am I supposed to do now.- Kyo decided to give up on his routine to go see the rat. -Maybe to I need to confront him, maybe fight him, maybe tell him off and "maybe ask him..." -, his subconscious whispered, -To see what the rat was interested in... what the hell am I thinking? Urgh.- He really wanted to take this chance, given to him to confront the rat in a non-combatant fashion, but he wasn't sure how. Still...

The cat made his way silently up the stairs and stopped in front of the rat's door. -I hope he's fallen back asleep-, his thoughts whirling in confusion, -I need to see him. Hmph! I won't lie to myself, I want to see him.- Slowly and as silently as he could he eased the door to Yuki's room just a crack to see if that damn rat was awake or had fallen back asleep.

Looking in he noticed the rat on his back with one arm over his eyes, as if to block the sunlight filtering in. "Yuki", he whispered in the semi-dark, semi-light room. The only response from the rat was a shift in position, his arm was now over the top of his head and his body turned slightly towards the door. However, Yuki was breathing so deeply and steadily that there was no mistaking that he had fallen back into a dreaming sleep.

Kyo made his way to the bed for a better look. Yuki's face was beautiful as he slept. His body pale and lean, yet the hidden beauty radiated from him like a glow in the morning light. His soft breaths making the silvery-gray hair, that had fallen into his face, flutter gently. His soft lashes resting sweetly on his flushed cheeks and his sleeping murmurs drawing Kyo even closer in curiosity.

-Is he talking in his sleep?-

"Unh, Akit..lemme... ou... plea...", he whimpered in his sleep. His face had taken on a sad look of utter hopelessness and a touch of fear.

-Sounds like a nightmare- and a before he could stop himself, he found himself leaning forward to brush his lips against Yuki's temple and softly whispered "Just sleep...Yuki".

Yuki did not wake up at this, but he give a small smile, rolled over and fell deeper into dreamless sleep.

-Enough of that- thought the cat and made his way out of the room. He was hoping that if Yuki really was not asleep that he would not make any fuss over the cat's actions. "How annoying" murmured the cat, as he shut the door to the room. He still wanted answers.

Kyo for all his grumbling at being left alone with the rat knew that if he made nothing for them to eat they would starve or he would be forced to suffer the burnt atrocities of Yuki's attempts.

So he made breakfast for them, leaving the food out for Yuki to help himself when he woke up. Kyo left the house, thinking to go visit HatsuHaru for some sparring time. The brat owed him a fight anyway, and it was a perfect way to dampen his strange emotions in regards to that damn... ugh... "Yuki" he whispered into the morning. Shaking his head he started to run towards Sohma House.

Meanwhile---

Yuki eventually woke up. -This is the first time in long while that I feel that I have slept well- he thought. He seemed to vaguely recall a soft pressure on his temple and the whispered words 'Just sleep... Yuki'. -Must have a dream figure- he thought. Then his stomach protested loudly, so he made his way downstairs to see what he could dig up for breakfast and found the food on the counter that Kyo had prepared.

There was even a note:

**Baka Nezumi,**

**I know you can't handle the kitchen so I decided that I will be making the meals, but only when I damn well feel like it. **

**Help yourself.**

**Neko**

"Baka Nezumi!" he sputtered, "Baka neko, who the hell do you think you are?" There was no one there to see him rage in silence. He just looked at the food, then his stomach made its presence known again. "Fine. I'll eat the blasted food." he said to his growler, taking the plate into the living room to watch the TV After cleaning up he made his way to his 'Secret Base' to take out some of frustration on the weeds.

At the Sohma Estate:

"So why are you really here, neko?", Haru asked. "The way your fighting sucks today. It's like your distracted. So what is it?"

Kyo sat down on the lawn cross-legged and Haru sat down to join him. "If you knew that someone was watching you workout, what would do?"

"Heh, well it depends on who and why", he replied. "If it was someone who watched just for the sake of watching, I wouldn't really care. If it was someone I didn't like, I would confront them and tell them to piss off", at this Kyo gave a small snort, remembering that that is what he wanted to do. Haru noticed this but continued, "If it was someone who I was interested in and felt that they might interested in me, I might exaggerate some of my moves."

"Huh, exaggerate?"

"Yeah, you know an extra bend, change the angle of a kata so that you're profiled or a well placed stretch that invites someone to look at something other than your face", he said with a cheeky grin, which caused Kyo some worry in case 'Black' Haru decided to make an appearance.

"I don't think that the person I am thinking about is interested in me that way. Besides I don't think that I could pull off some of those exaggerations. It would be like I'm changing my routine and that may tip that person off."

"Jeez, Kyo. Your the cat. It wouldn't matter what you did. All you would have to do is stretch like a cat and that person, if their interested, wouldn't be able to keep their eyes off".

"You trying to boost my confidence or just flirt", he asked. He glanced over at Haru and decided to put Haru's idea to the test. Still sitting cross-legged he grabbed one of wrists with his other hand, lifted both arms above his head and stretched his back, letting his head fall back, and bending back slightly backwards.

Haru couldn't help it. He stared. Kyo chuckled. Haru then knew he was being used to test his own idea, but still couldn't stop staring. "Yeah", he chuckled in responce, "that's all you need to do".

Kyo got up and thanked him for his advice. -He's pretty smart for a loud-mouthed brat-, he thought. "How about another round before I go home, brat?".

"Baka Neko! You asked for it" and with that they started fighting again. This time he knew Kyo was in the game.

Back at Shigure's:

Yuki walked into the kitchen leaving his load on the counter, he went to his room to change. After that he returned to the kitchen to wash the vegetables he brought back from his 'Secret Base', leaving them where the cat would be able to see and use for their dinner. -Whenever he decides to make it-. Yuki knew that he didn't want to be at the mercy of his own weak cooking skills.

Tired from his activities he went to lay down in the living room. With the radio, on he fell asleep listening to the sweet melodies.

Kyo had walked in about an hour later and found the vegetables on the counter, nearly ready for use. All he needed to do was slice and dice the veggies and make something with them.

He left them where they were and went to change. When he came back down he noticed music coming from the living room. That's where he found Yuki fast asleep, thinking, -Jeez, he sleeps too much. Well if he has nightmares, it's no wonder-.

He kneeled down to get a better look at the gray-haired youth. His mouth was opening and closing in his sleep. -Maybe he's hungry- the cat thought, when he suddenly Yuki's little pink tongue slipped out of mouth to lick his own upper lip. "mmm, Kyo" he murmured with a smile on his moistened mouth. Honestly it was not entirely an innocent smile, but one too much like one of 'Black Haru's' lusty smirks.

Kyo felt his breath hitch inside his chest and felt a stirring in his groin. He looked closely at Yuki's sleeping face to see if he was aware that Kyo was there, but Yuki's eyes remained closed. He stood up from his position and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, all the while trying to regulate his breathing and colouring face back into some normalcy.

Dinner and the evening was a quiet affair, since both did not wish to say anything to one another for fear of revealing their hidden desires or from fear of exploding and starting another fight. When dinner was finished, Kyo stood up suddenly and said, "I cooked, you clean" and left to go to his room to work on homework and reflect on Haru's advice.

Yuki just looked at him open mouthed, as the cat left the room. -Well, fair's fair-, he thought and cleaned up.

****

**Second morning:**

Kyo proceeded to do his morning exercises, as per normal.

Yuki positioned himself, as per normal, in his chair by his bedroom window to watch.

Kyo knew he was being watched and continued his morning katas. However, with everything that he thought about last night before going to bed rolling around in his head he felt invigorated. Slowly a genuine smile appeared on his face. It was not self-mocking or even malicious, it truly a genuine smile of pure happiness.

Yuki had been watching for about twenty minutes, when Kyo's face lit up in a smile. He had never seen such a smile on his cousin's face. He was mesmerized. The colour of the dawn reflected on the muscular and tanned body the cat. His face and eyes absorbed the radiant light. He was still near shock at the sight, when Kyo suddenly fought a yawn and decided to stretch pretty the same way he had yesterday in front of Haru, however in this case he was still standing.

He grabbed his right hand with the other and pulled it above his head. He leaned his head back, his hair feathering against his shoulders, he thrust his chest forward and up, as his arms were stretching behind him making his back arch.

Yuki couldn't move his eyes away from the sight. He sighed and groaned in appreciation. His eyes glazed over in a daze of dreaminess, as he thought it would be kind of nice to feel that body stretch like that against him. He was so lost in thought, he body had become heated that he never noticed Kyo was no longer standing in the yard. His hands, which were flat against his thighs started slowly shifting to his inner thighs and making their way up to....

Kyo silently made his way to Yuki's room in order to confront him about his seemingly voyeuristic tendencies. He arrived at the rat's room and silently opened the door in time to see Yuki's hands begin their move towards his groin.

Kyo crept in and shut the door behind himself, he leaned against the door, crossed his arms across his chest defensively, and cleared his throat loudly. "I knew I was being watched, but never in my wildest imagination did I think it would be you", he said with a smirk on his face.

Yuki felt his whole body jump with a start and his hands stopped their progress towards his excited groin. He felt his face redden and he slowly turned the chair around, taking in the sight of the cat leaned passively against the closed door of his room. He noticed the direction of the cat's gaze and felt himself blush even more. In his embarrassment he turned the chair back to the window and his body away from the gaze of the cat, "Ever hear of knocking?" he growled softly.

"Yep", was the only reply.

"Why didn't you?"

"I needed to be sure of something", he said as he made his way towards his flustered rat. -His rat- he thought. -I like that-.

-What is he up to?- thought Yuki, hearing the cat approach. "What did you need to be sure of?"

"That you were the one that was watching me workout".

Yuki turned red again, "You knew you were being watched?"

"Yep", Kyo replied, "I didn't know who it was until yesterday".

Yuki continued to be embarrassed. He thought that no one would ever know, but in 20-20 hindsight, he should have thought better then to have watched him when the others were away. "Now that you know, does it bother you? Offend you?"

"No".

"What?"

"It doesn't bother or offend me. But I should be allowed to do likewise without you getting offended." He made his way to Yuki and stood behind him just watching the emotions flicker across the 'Prince's' face. Embarrassment, confusion, fear, and desire!

"What do you mean?" Yuki replied in confusion.

"It was rude of me to interrupt you", Kyo responded with a pointed look into Yuki's lap. "Should I go back outside in order to provide you with a visual meal for your hands to work with".

Yuki looked into his lap where the cat pointed and blushed furiously. He clenched his hands into fists. "Are you making fun of me?" He stood up suddenly and faced Kyo. "I am only 'human' after all. What I do in the privacy of my own room is my business. Get the hell out".

"Whoa, calm down. I am not making fun of you. I know your only 'human', so am I", with that he closed the distance between them and looked his cousin directly in his violet stormed filled eyes with such an intense desire, his breath hitched in his chest.

Eyes the colour of the sunset blazing with equal turbulence and desire gazed at him so intensely, that Yuki felt his heart skip a beat.

Moving closer to one another the closed the gap between them. Yuki placed his right hand on Kyo cheek. Kyo in returned mirrored Yuki's move and place his own hand his cousin's face. Both of which slowly pulled the other towards himself and slowly met in the 'first kiss' of their lives.

It was the most dizzying and electrifying sensation. Wrapping their other arms around the other, they pulled each other even closer continuing to mirror their movements.

Kyo broke from the kiss only begin descending across Yuki's jaw towards his ear. Yuki for his part started running his hands up and down Kyo's sides all the way to his hips, around the front, avoiding the groin and moving his hands up the stomach to his chest.

Kyo, purred like a cat and continued planting kisses on Yuki's neck. Using his hands he unbuttoned Yuki's shirt one button at time planting sensual kissed as his pale skin was revealed a bit at time. Chuckling at the intimate sounds he provoked from the Prince.

The Prince for his part just lift Kyo's shirt over his head completely removing it and at the same time petting and ruffling the cat's hair, contributing more the cat's purring pleasure.

With both their shirts off, the two continued petting and rubbing one another's exposed skin bringing gasps and whispers of pleasure. Their hands both reached for the buttons of lover's pants at the same time, pausing to look each other in the eyes where their desires were reflected they removed the remainder of their clothes and proceeded to handle each other with teasing and questing hands.

Moving towards Yuki's bed, they continued exploring the new sensations and touches that evoked multiple sounds of pleasure. To finally conclude in a collapsed state of exhaustion. Both the cat and the rat fell into the most peaceful slumber.

Kyo awoke in the mid-afternoon to a grumbling stomach, which was not his own. Yuki himself was still fast asleep and completely unaware of his belly's loud protestations. Kyo just chuckled quietly to himself and got up to prepare them something to eat.

Yuki became aware that something was missing in his bed. His hand reached over to the warm spot that Kyo vacated a few minutes before and opened his eyes to find himself alone in bed. Tears leapt in his eyes at the thought of being left alone, but he quickly squashed them down, got dressed and made his way downstairs to try and fine Kyo.

His only thought was -Did we do something wrong? Did he leave the house? Where is HE?- At the moment he went into the kitchen, he found him making something to eat.

Kyo heard him come into the kitchen, "Afternoon, sleepyhead" he chuckled.

"Afternoon?"

"Yep", he replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Making lunch", he grinned at the rat, "Your stomach woke up before you did. Guess you overextended yourself and now you need replenishing".

"Hmph, it did not", was all the rat could say, until his stomach made its presence known again, causing him to blush and the cat to laugh.

Kyo stood in front of Yuki touching his face gently, leaned in for a small kiss, "Lunch will be ready soon. Set the table?".

"Only if you kiss me again", was the reply.

Kyo didn't think twice and kissed Yuki again, taking his time to taste him.

The rest of the day they spent getting to know each other by being with one another talking and flirting. That night they spend in one another's arms, after familiarizing themselves intimately once more. Well... maybe more than once, hell they are teenagers.

****

**Last morning:**

Kyo woke to return back to his morning routine. He chuckled, when he noticed that this morning he was no longer being watched. "Poor nezumi. Must be exhausted", he continued chuckling.

When Kyo had finished, he noticed that there was movement in the kitchen. Curious, like the cat he was, he went to see who it was. It was Tohru. She came back and was making breakfast. "Your back early", he said grabbing a bottle of milk from the frig. he started drinking it, leaning against the counter.

She turned around and smiled, "Hai. We saw everything and decided to come back earlier. Besides we still had some homework to finish up". She turned towards the door and smiled again.

Kyo looked and there was Yuki moving into the kitchen in his zombiefied state, not totally aware of his surroundings. Kyo smiled too, Yuki was too cute like this.

Tohru noticing this asked, "You two didn't fight while we were gone did you?"

"No" he said still smiling.

Yuki meanwhile was still trying to blindly find his way around the kitchen, when his head found Kyo's shoulder. He leaned into him and stopped moving, he fell back asleep.

Tohru looked a little nervous, until she saw that Kyo put his arm around Yuki, pinning him against chest and supporting him. She smiled again, glad that they were getting along.

Kyo finished the milk from the bottle and placed the empty on the counter. Then he scooped up Yuki to take him back to his room. "I'm just going to put him back to bed," he said with a grin.

Tohru just nodded and continued making breakfast.

Shigure walked into the house in time to see Kyo carry the rat up the stairs. He went to the kitchen for something to eat, upon seeing Tohru asked, "Did they get into a fight as soon as you came back?"

"No, why".

"Well, I just saw the most interesting sight of Kyo carrying Yuki upstairs", he replied.

"Kyo is just putting Yuki back to bed", she said smiling. "Go see for yourself. I don't think they will be fighting for a while".

"Huh", was all he could think to say, as he made his way up the stairs. He stopped just outside Yuki's room. He peeked in and saw that Kyo was laying on his back and the Yuki was curled against him smiling in his sleep. -Yes, they won't be fighting for a

while-, he turned to make his way back down the stairs, when the dog's keen hearing picked someone talking.

Shigure smiled when heard Kyo's low murmur, "Just sleep... Yuki".

**==OWARI==**


End file.
